Spooky Findings
by KevIsTehAwesomeness
Summary: Based on what I said Donna got up to in her search for The Doctor in A Silent Office. Set sometime after Runaway Bride but [if you've read A Silent Office], before Partners In Crime. Donna goes exploring a haunted house in hopes that she will find The Doctor there.
1. The House

Donna Noble walked into her house after finishing a long hard day's work at the current job she had been temping at.

"Is that you, sweetheart?" Sylvia Noble, her mother, called from the kitchen, "How was it today?"

"Same old, same old," Donna replied, "Why do you ask me that every single day? You know it's going to be the same answer, geez!"

"Now, don't get strappy at me, young lady" Sylvia scowled her daughter, "Can't a mother be concerned about her daughter? I mean, if you do well at this job, they might actually offer you a permanent job..."

Sylvia trailed off as Donna got out her laptop and opened up her browser. She logged onto a website she had recently joined. "Mysteries Out There". It was a site for the unexplained. It even had a forum where users could post unexplained things they had seen. The reason Donna had joined this site was because she was sick of her current life. Awhile back, she had met an alien. He called himself The Doctor. During her meeting with The Doctor, she had found out her husband-to-be was working with an evil alien. Both the evil alien and her fiance ended up dying. But that wasn't it. After all those events, The Doctor-Alien ended up asking her to travel with him. And she was stupid enough to say no. She wasn't ready. And she thought she could still live a normal life despite knowing all that she knew. But lately, that was turning out to be wrong. She now wished she had of said yes. That's why she joined this website. Because she had no way of knowing how to find The Doctor again. But since he was an alien, she gathered if she researched about stuff that are otherworldly, she could find him. Unfortunately for Donna, none of the topics in the forum at this time were of any use to her. Heaps about the bees starting to disappear. She had no clue why that was strange. Wasn't it bee migration season or something? She gave a sigh, and closed her laptop. It looked like finding The Doctor wasn't going to be as easy as she thought. Donna got up off the sofa and headed for her room.

"What are you doing?" Sylvia asked her.

"Bed, where do you think?!" Donna retorted.

"Bed? What for?" Sylvia queried, "You haven't even had dinner"

"Busy day," Donna lied, "I'll skip it tonight"

And with that, Donna gave a yawn and headed into her bedroom.

The next day, Donna put on her fancy suit and got in her car. She sat at the steering wheel, not even thinking about any projects she had at work. But about what else she could look into to find The Doctor. Then as she stopped at some traffic lights, she overheard a group of teenagers talking.

"I know," said the girl, "It's creepy"

"That's what makes it so awesome!" The dark skinned boy was saying.

"I wanna go explore it!" The boy with blonde hair said, "But my parents won't let me"

The boy gave a frown.

"Aw, why not?" The dark skinned boy asked.

"They say I need an adult with me, but they're too scared to take me themselves, in case the house really is haunted by ghosts" The blonde kid replied.

This grabbed Donna's attention. Ghosts?, she thought to herself, Maybe...No. He's an alien. He wouldn't be interested in ghosts. Unless, a thought crept up on her, the ghosts aren't ghosts, but aliens themselves. She gave a little grin. Oh, this is brilliant, she thought. She has to check out this house. Donna turned her head and saw the three kids continue walking down the street. She squinted at the blonde boy. Hey, isn't that little Jesse, the Winchester's kid from a few doors down. Alright, Donna told herself, it was settled. She was going to explore that haunted house with Jesse Winchester.

During her breaks, Donna had called up the Winchester's and offered to accompany Jesse on his exploration of the house. The kid's parents agreed to it. Of course they would. They were good friends of her grandfather, Wilfred's. So they knew he would be in safe hands.

That night, Donna picked up Jesse in her mum's blue car and the two set off for the haunted house.


	2. Spirits

The pair arrived outside the house. They each got out either side of the car as Donna locked it. They both looked towards the house. It looked old and run down. The grey bricks it was made of looked as though the house could come falling down at any moment. Donna gave a shudder. She was starting to have second thoughts about this. But then she reminded herself why she was here. Ghosts. Or ghost-aliens. Or whatever they were. If they even were. But more importantly, The Doctor. There was a high possibility The Doctor could be exploring this house if these ghosts were aliens. She squinted at the door, which seemed to look like it was a tiny bit ajar.

"Do people live here?" Donna asked the boy.

"Who knows," Jesse replied, "No one's ever said. Just that it's haunted by ghosts"

Or aliens, Donna thought. With that, the two made their way up the steps of the front porch. They approached the door, and saw that Donna was indeed right. It was a tiny bit ajar. She gave Jesse a quick look. The boy's face was one of fear and excitement all in one. Donna slowly lifted her hand to knock on the wooden door, but before she could even manage a light tap, the door swung open slowly by itself. Jesse and Donna eyed each other as they walked inside. The inside of the house was even creepier than the outside. There was no power and no furniture, it had stairs in the middle of the room leading up to a set of four doors. And on the floor they were on, there were two separate doors on each side.

"Alright!" Jesse exclaimed, "This definitely means there's ghosts!"

"How do you figure that, genius?" Donna asked.

"Believe me, I know," Jesse began explaining, "It's how all the haunted house stories are. They're always empty with the door open. All we gotta do is find the ghosts!"

And then we'll find The Doctor, Donna told herself. That was the only thought keeping her from running out of this house in loud screams right now.

"And how do we find them then?" Donna asked.

"We stay the night" Jesse told her with the most serious look on his face.

Donna gave a small gulp. Oh, the things she'd do to fly away with the Martian man.

The two began exploring every inch of the house and couldn't find hardly a trace. They decided to set up their sleeping bags and head to sleep. Hours passed and late into the night, Donna heard a loud thump, which woke her up. She looked around the eerily dark house, and then she heard the noise again. She looked down at Jesse, who was sitting upright in his sleeping bag, with a wide grin on his face.  
'This is it!" He said, he turned to Donna, "Can we go exploring, Ms. Noble? We've gotta find those ghosts so I can prove to everyone it's haunted!"

Donna thought to herself. Then, once again telling herself they could be aliens, and The Doctor could be here, got up out of her sleeping bag, as Jesse did the same and began exploring the house with the boy. They looked everywhere, opened every door to every room, keeping on hearing the thuds. Jesse entered a room on the bottom floor with Donna not far behind, but before Donna could even step foot in the room, it slammed shut. Jesse gave a frightened scream, and Donna grabbed the doorknob, trying to twist it open. But it wouldn't budge.

"Oi!" She shouted, and began knocking on the door from her end, "Jesse! Can you hear me?!"

But there was no answer. She tried banging some more, but to no avail. Great, she thought, she just lost Gramps' best friends' one and only child. She turned around to face the empty corridoor.

"Alright, you ghost alien things, whatever you are!" she yelled to the empty hallway, "What have you done with Jesse?!"

Just then she heard a whoosh and felt a cool breeze along her body. From down the other end of the empty hallway, she saw a white figure approaching her. As it got closer, she noticed it was wearing a long floral dress that looked like it was from the 1800's.

"You're kidding me" Donna said under her breath.

The ghost stopped just inches away from Donna, and glared at her. She looked her up and down.

"Admiring the view, are you?" Donna asked sarcastically.

"I have not seen anybody like you before" The ghost said in a sweet tone, staring at Donna.

"Same goes for you, sister" Donna said.

"What is it that you call yourself?" The ghost asked.

"Donna," Donna replied, "And that little boy you just took away is my grandad's best friend's child, so you better give him back"

"Little boy?" The ghost asked, curiously tilting her head.

Donna huffed.

"Blonde hair, high pitched voice," she described, "yay high, excitable but frightened. His name's Jesse. Where is he?"

"I do not know what you speak of" said the ghost.

"Listen," Donna said sternly, "You. Ghost, alien, whatever you are-"

"My name is Annabella" introduced the ghost.

"Whatever," Donna said, "I just need Jesse back"

"I do not know this Jesse of which you speak" Annabella repeated.

"He went through that door right there!" Donna said, pointing at the door Jesse had gone through.

But just as Donna pointed at it, it began shaking, which sent trembles through the whole house. Donna bit her lip as Annabella chuffed.

"You used to this stuff?" Donna asked.

"Funny you ask," Annabella replied, "I experienced this all through my living life"

"What do you mean?" Donna asked.

"I fear I know what is responsible for the disappearance of your friend" Annabella said.

"What then?"

"Atticus," Annabella stated, "My brother"

"You're kidding me," Donna said, "You have a brother too? Are you meaning to tell me there's two of you things in this house?"

"That is indeed what I am saying" Annabella stated.

The rattling of the room and house began to start up again, then suddenly stop. Annabella gave Donna a firm look.

"I am afraid my brother is not as...welcoming, as I" she said.

"Is that why he took Jesse?" Donna asked, "He's angry that we trespassed?"

"Atticus is as much a jokester as he is fearful," Annabella told her, "Perhaps it is both"

Annabella turned towards the locked door, and shouted out, which she somehow managed to make echo through the empty house.

"Atticus, my brother!" she called, "Please stop with these silly games! This lovely creature would like her friend back!"

At Annabella's reqest, the house shook louder and more violently than before, and the two heard a shriek of a child. Donna gave a slight gasp.

"Do not worry," Annabella comforted Donna, "As angry as he is, Atticus would not hurt a soul. Though I am afraid we will need to find another way to get your friend back"

With that, Annabella glided back the way she came.

"Wait!" Donna called out, following her as she glided, "You can't just say all that stuff and leave me there!"

"I did say 'we', did I not?" Annabella smiled at Donna.

"Yeah, alright, ghost-alien weirdo" Donna grumbled under her breath, "So what are you anyway? Why are you here, in this house?"

Please say alien, please say alien, Donna thought to herself. Becase if she was an alien, it would up the chance of The Doctor being around.

"That is a story that spans years" Annabella stated.

"I've got plenty of time, lady," Donna told her, "There's no way I'm leaving this house without that child"

"Fair point," Annabella said as they reached a small empty room that resembled what could have been a living room a long time ago.

"Please, take a seat as we think," Annabella said, gesturing to an empty spot in the room as she sat on something invisible, "And let me tell you my story"

Donna simply looked at the empty spot the ghost-alien thing had gestured towards, and awkwardly half-smiled, "I'm fine, I'll stand"

"As you wish," Annabella said, "Let me proceed; Decades ago, my brother and I were much like you"

"You mean solid?" Donna asked, still hoping she was an alien.

"No," Annabella stated, "I mean alive. Flesh. With blood running through our veins. We were, and still are, very close. Our parents died when we were but little, bt being the older of the two, I managed to carry on, looking after Atticus all through our living years. Right here in this house. We lived a much happy life, had friends, and neighbors from down the street would come and visit us, as we were a very well-known part of town. But then one day, something terrible happened; Atticus was struck with a severe illness"

"What kind of illness?" Donna asked.

"It was never diagonosed," Annabella said, "He slowly got worse and worse over time, as did I, caring for him around the clock made me very weak and fragile, and we both ended up passing away right here, in this very room"

"That's so sad," Donna stated, "That means your ghosts, right?"

"I guess it does" Annabella said.

Donna gave a slight depressed sigh at this information. The fact they were ghosts was a major let down. The Doctor wouldn't care about ghosts. He's probably off on some planet dealing with more threatening things than a prankster ghost and his sister.

"That information upsets you?" Annabella asked, "Do you not like ghosts?"

"No," Donna said slowly, "No, it's not that. It's great to meet a ghost, no one can say they've done that. It's just, not the reason I came here"

"Oh no?" Annabella asked.

"You see," Donna started explaining, "A long time ago, I met this person, who was so out of the ordinary. Amazing, and terrible things, happened all at once. And I was offered something, and turned it away. I'm starting to feel like that was a dumb idea now. I've been looking for them everywhere. So, when I heard Jesse talk about this place being haunted, I thought it'd be a great opportunity to bump into them"

"What exactly are you looking for?" Annabella asked.

"I guess you can say, I'm looking for a man" Donna told her.

"Ah, the age old quest," Annabella stated, "One I was so unfortunate not to complete, even after death"

Just then, they heard loud barks coming from the hallway, which startled both of them.

"What is that?" Donna asked, turning around, "Stray dogs?"

"No animals are brave enough to enter the house, no matter how vicious" Annabella stated as she quickly glided out into the hallway and Donna followed.

What they saw were two giant ghostly pitbulls. Which, despite the fact they were see-through, still frightened Donna quite a bit. The looks on their faces were one that could scare even her grandad. And he'd been in wars.

"Your pets?" Donna asked nervously.

"We did not have any pets," Annabella stated, "No, these are Atticus' illusions. He is showing off how upset he is"

"There's two of them" Donna pointed out.

"Yes," said Annabella, "I believe that is his way of saying he is now upset at me also"

"But they're ghosts, right?" Donna asked, "They can't harm us, they'll just go straight through, yeah?"

"They cannot harm me, as we are both ghosts," Annabella said, "As I said, there has never been anyone like you here, so I am unsure how strong Atticus' illusions may well be"

Great, Donna thought, I'm gonna die to a pair of ghost dogs. She really did regret saying no to The Doctor in this current instant.


End file.
